1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game control device and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, social games which are provided by social networking service (SNS) and are played by communicating with other users are known (for example, see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2012-61060).
Application programs for playing these social games are roughly classified into a native application and a web application (web application). The native application is downloaded to a communication terminal, and is installed to the communication terminal and used. The web application operates on a web server, and is used by a web browser of the communication terminal.
More specifically, the native application is an application which depends on an OS of the communication terminal such as an iPhone (registered trademark) terminal and an Android (registered trademark) terminal of smartphones. For example, a server device distributes native applications such as an iPhone application on which Objective-C is implemented or an Android application on which Java (registered trademark) is implemented from a platform to each communication terminal.
In addition, the native application needs to be developed using two types of programming language; “Objective-C”, which supports iPhone terminals, and a programming language “Java”, which supports Android terminals. Hence, the native application needs to be subjected to coding processing using a language unique to a platform of a communication terminal and released through an official marketplace.
Meanwhile, a web application can be developed by way of cross-development based on languages such as HTML 5 (Hyper Text Markup Language 5), Javascript (registered trademark) and CSS3 (Cascading Style Sheets 3) for both platforms, and do not need to be released through the official marketplace. Further, the web application does not depend on an OS of a terminal.
In some social games, a player creates a character such as an animal, and creates a virtual space such as a town in which the character exists.
However, for example, one feature of some games allows players to create characters in a free manner, which can cause players to lose interest or motivation due to lack of amusement or sense of achievement.